The Adventures of Admiral Andreas
by PWAAproduction
Summary: Join Andreas in his quest of becoming a decently ok-ish admiral.
1. Chapter 1

The day has come. After seemingly endless trials and tribulations of studying for the bar, Andreas has reached his goal of becoming an admiral. Following into the footsteps of his great-grandpa Andreus the 12th, he has never think of an occupation other than leading a great fleet of ships while pursuing but one objective of utmost importance. Yes, since Andreas was a child, no, from the moment he was born, fate let him know that he shall put his life to the task of protecting what he loves and treasures. To become a shield for the weak and to become a savior the world needs. Whether the world is worth of being saved is only a trivial matter to this very young man. He knew what he needs to do. Now friends, let us accompany him on his wild and dramatic quest full of adventures and life lessons.

It was a windy, yet warm morning at the local naval base of Zweikrallendorf. Andreas has just arrived by car, observing the misty location while searching for his reserved parking ground. It took him not too long to find said spot. With ease Andreas parked his Opel Galaxy 3000 into the tiny 1,80m wide parking slot, performing a doubled tornado spinner as if it was taken directly out of a tutorial video one could find on JuTube. "First task of the day… a success!" muttered Andreas as he was pleased with his performance and proceeded by exiting his car which was polished to the extent where one could see his own mirror image when getting closer. He took out his pink suitcase from the luggage trunk. While firmly grasping it, he began his march to the main entrance of the great facility. Along the way, Andreas could not spot any sign of human activity. The only things he could perceive were the rush sounds of waves and even more waves of water ramming against the cliffs in front of the base. Not even a sound of any machinery Andreas could observe with his well-trained ears. He guessed that it was still too early for people to work. After all, no one truly favors working at 6 A.M. over sleeping in a warm bed. Standing in front of the front gates made out of titanium, Andreas took out his keys sent to him by the officials a few days prior and slowly turned it inside the lock. With a great SNIEK-sound the gates opened themselves slowly, allowing the fresh admiral to enter the inner courtyard. After cautiously putting his keys back inside his pockets, Andreas put his hand on his masculine chest, closing his eyes: "…yosh. Let's go." As he confirmed his readiness, he knew there was no going back. This is it, the day he has longed for so long. It's time to tackle the shit out of his new job. He was more than ready. He was super-ready. Without further ado, he finally entered the facility where he would spend the next years of his life.

The hallways were as empty and almost as silent as the outside of the building. There was also no person to be seen. As Andreas wanders around, in search of his described office, he started to wonder whether he has mistaken the date of his first day of service. But he did not need to wonder for long, because he knew there was no way he could make such feeble error on the most important day of his life. No, he was sure. There's got to be another reason for the lack of souls. As he decided to stop his senseless wondering, he focused on finding his office. Good thing is that the building is actually pretty well structured and it did not take him too long to find his destination. "Three cheers to the architect", Andreas thought to himself. Being unable to wait any longer out of excitement of seeing his oh-so-beautiful office, Andreas enters his private domain people have been taken care of for sure... or so he believed. Reality was different. Being quite shocked at the sight of the room, Andreas gasped furiously while trying to maintain control over his inner self. "This can't be…" The room he was standing in was in a hilariously bad shape. The wallpaper was hanging half-way from the wall, there was no furniture aside from a dusty old cabinet and the floor was cracking as if it could give in any moment. But the most distracting feature the room had to offer was this seemingly random-placed box in the middle of the room. Andreas could not make any sense out of that. Why would anyone do that? Surely he had to enter the wrong room. His train of thoughts was soon cut off, because suddenly the wall on his left broke, or more like exploded, into 3000 pieces, pushing the young admiral to the ground who was trying to take cover. Although his quick reflexes on acting according to the given circumstance is remarkable, the situation he finds himself in is not one to be jealous of. Tons of dust were in the air and made it difficult for Andreas to catch his breath. Among all the confusion he was in, he finally realized something important. "MY SUITCASE! WHERE IS IT?" Desperately he tries to sight his pink buddy, but it was still quite dusty. He would not know what to do if anything was to happen to his precious belonging. Finally, he makes out its shape and rushed straight at it. Confirming its status and seeing that his beloved suitcase was undamaged by the explosion, Andreas let out a sigh of relieve. Not much later was his eye-tearing reunion interrupted by a loud set of screaming and popping of party crackers. "SURPRISE! Welcome to our naval base, Admiral!" On the other side of the demolished wall, a group of young girls and other people were standing, applauding the admiral for his "save" arrival. Andreas, at the end of his comprehension, was standing there, in the middle of all these people, not understanding what the fuck just happened. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANDAS IS GOING ON?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The clapping ceased as the crowd of people realized that they may have overdone it with their surprise attack on the now very confused and scared admiral.

"Panda? What'sh a panda?" a petite brown-haired girl in a long sleeved white marine-outfit asked.

"I think it's one of those special kinds of monkeys I've read about in a book before! I may be wrong though, hmm…" yet another small girl with gray hair tried to answer, but failed with her knowledge.

"…Is Shiranui the only one wondering about this pink suitcase? I mean, considering the color of my hair, I'm not really one to speak, but still. Even for me, this is a little too much. Does this man have no shame?" A pink-haired girl of middle-height was staring deeply at the precious belonging of the admiral, criticizing his taste while doing so.

Among the mass of people, finally someone took the initiative to walk up to the young admiral and help him get back on his feet. Regaining his senses, Andreas looked up to receive a warm-hearted greeting by a man he is only too familiar with. "It's been a while, Andi. How have you been all these years?" It was Ju, a dear friend of his. They have known each other since high school. As fate parted their ways, it was ultimately fate that brought them back together. As much as Andreas wanted to chat about the old times and so on, he was not quite yet able to. He has still not fully recovered from the shock he received and was still demanding some sort of explanation he would probably never get. Now at least being able to observe the people standing in front of him, he notices another face he recognized and still not believes to see even though he knew that he would.

"Andreus, der Barbar! How are you?" A relatively small, young man, when compared to Andreas at least who had a gigantic height in direct comparison, took a step towards the admiral, greeting him with a mighty handshake. "Daniel, so you really ARE here, huh…" Although upon his arrival to the naval base he had never believed to reunite with two of his best friends in such circumstances, he was still pleased to see them both being well. After closer inspection though, Andreas realized that yet another old comrade of his who should be here is not present. Where is 'he'?

"So, I guess I can start my little 'speech' now, yeah? Ahem." Daniel clears his throat and readies himself to speak. "Welcome aboard the naval base of Zweikrallendorf! Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Daniel, and I work as the overseer and caretaker of these ships. It was also their idea to have this surprise party for you, our new commanding admiral. We all look forward to working together with you, may it be in good or in hard times. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of us. We will be more than glad to help out in your first days of service. Thank you!" As Daniel finished, the crowed began their ovation once more until their hands were sore red.

"You should introduce yourself real quick, too. " Ju whispers to the admiral. "Oh, yeah. Of course." He raises his voice: "Ahem. My name is Andreas and from now on I will be the commanding admiral of this facility for the next few years. I, too, look forward to working with you all. Also, thank you for… ehm… the surprise. It was indeed surprising, I can tell you that, haha. Yeah…" As he finished his introduction, the girls put up their smiles, being super-relieved that their new admiral liked their little surprise. With no longer need for further formalities, the girls rushed straight at the admiral, overpowering him with their strength. "Hey, hey. You look pretty young and you are already an admiral? That's, like, totally awesoooooome!" yelled one of the young ship girls. "We made a cake for you! Please have some!" begged yet another girl. Seeing the situation as it is, the admiral is already quite popular among the children even though not a full five minutes have passed.

After the commotion has settled down itself, all went to the neighboring room at the other side of the wall where tables and chairs were neatly put inside of the festively decorated room. All sat down and had some cake. Really delicious cake. A cake so delicious a certain somebody would die for if he would have been present, but he was not. Sucks to be him. Andreas sat next to Ju and they had the little conversation Andreas was hoping to have.

"So, you decided to join this naval base after graduating?" Andreas asked.

"Yo. I planned it quite a while ago actually. After all, working with the ship girls is something every engineer could only dream of. The high advanced technology they possess is beyond human imagination. I would lie if I said I wouldn't be proud working here. Maintaining their health is a privilege, you can learn more than you could ever do anywhere else."

"Yeah, these girls… sure are amazing. I, myself, wasn't too sure about whether I wanted this job or not. Maybe a casual base with casual fleet ships would have been easier to handle, but… well, you said it yourself. It's a privilege being able to work with them." Yes, the so-called ship girls are the sprouts of modern human engineering and technology. They are but… Oh Never mind. Everyone reading this should know what they are. There is no point on dragging this any further. Anyway…

As Andreas took more and more bites out of the chocolate sprinkled cake, he just came to realize how actually damn good it tasted. "Oh boy. This cake is really good! It's been a while since I ate one so rich in flavor."

"Props to Daniel and the little destroyers. They put an all-nighter in order to prepare for the party. You should thank them later."

"I will. Speaking of him, what does he exactly do?"

"As you should know by now, these ship girls are almost identical in behavior as normal human beings. That being said, it's only natural for them to have a person that takes care of them, especially the younger ones. Daniel fulfills that role. He makes sure that everyone is doing fine even when they are not in battle. Together with 'him', they also organized the ship-girl's daily routines, so everyone has a job to do while they're inside the base."

"I see. The importance of his job is not one to neglect. By the looks of it, the girls have been raised well." Andreas nods as wisely as a wise old man would do, but stops after he had come to realize something he almost forgot. "You mentioned 'him'… where is he actually?"

"I was just wondering about that too. I'm pretty sure we told him that we would hold this party-" Ju was cut off mid-sentence as the door was banged open and a loud voice filled the room.

"ANDIIII!" a young man screamed. After he realized that all the attention was directed at him, he actually got embarrassed for barging in like that. Looks of confusion drilled into his soul and he knew that he had to say something as quickly as possible in order to resolve the situation he was in.

After clearing his throat, he took a short breather and out of his mouth calm and collected words were spoken: "…Andreas, my dear comrade. Long time no-" He was not able to finish his sentence as the pink-haired girl lost her patience and sent him flying with a Sweet Chin Music. Abruptly the young man bumps into the cracking wall with his head, performing a back salto only to hit his head again and went face-down to the ground which slowly but surely was soaked in a good amount of blood.

"O-Onee-sama!" stuttered Daniel as he walks over to the beaten man lying on the ground, accompanied by the little brown-haired girl: "Hakashe! Don't die, okay?" "Don't worry, Yukikaze. He is not someone who would die that easily… probably." replied Daniel as he looked into the seemingly lifeless eyes of the man. Still sitting on the other side of the room was Andreas who frankly spoken could not quite believe what he just witnessed. His body started shivering as he tried to get a word down his lips, but he failed. "You okay?" asked Ju who was a little bit worried and tried to get to him. Although he was still in shock, Andreas finally, after gulping 3000 times, was able to get his mouth moving: "T-That was… THE BEST SWEET CHIN MUSIC I HAVE EVER SEEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

The situation has finally calmed down. Never could Andreas even begin to imagine that his first day of service would have such a rough and extraordinary start. It was beyond his capabilities to fully grasp the situation he found himself him not even an hour ago. One thing though he remembered quite well. No, it was impossible to erase the memories he now held deep inside his heart. The perfect stretch of the legs, the flawless momentum before the release, the inhuman strength laid behind the impact. He could now call himself a man without regrets. For he has witnessed the best executed Crescent Super Kick ever performed on this very planet we call earth. "So this is the power of a ship girl, huh…" Andreas was overwhelmed by thoughts of fear, admiration, disbelief and pandas. But this is what he got himself into. He knew from the very beginning that being an admiral, leading a fleet of Top Secret Weapons, would take way more than all of his willpower he has stored for the last 6 years. But exactly because of that, he has decided to join this, and no other, naval base. Since he was a young child, Andreas always sought a challenge. Driving his body and mind to the limit was his pride and joy. Thus he did not see the difficulty of leading the base as something bad. No, he took that fact and made it his ally. He was now one hundred percent sure. He will become the best commander this base has ever had during its time. Not only is he doing it to prove himself worthy. How could he? After seeing the faces of these young children, overjoyed just because they held a surprise party for their new commanding superior. Just thinking about it brought refreshing tears up Andreas' fiery eyes. He was now more than super-ready. He was super-ready-kai.

Breaking out of the thoughts he has lost himself in, he found himself back inside his not-so-astonishing office – and saying that is being kind. It did not even have a freaking chair. This was ultimately the reason why he has decided to put his cute behind onto the randomly-placed box he has spotted as he entered. 'Fresh Local Mandarin Oranges' it said. To his disappointment as he checked the content before, the box was filled with nothing but a shit ton of CDs labeled with 'Naka-chan SMILE SMILE vol. 4'. Man, how much he would like to eat a mandarin now. It reminded him of his days in the mountains where he trained his steel-like body that would even put Ares to shame. But he had more important things to worry about for now. He had been wondering for a while now. He actually did not know what to do now. There were neither data files nor instructions or advices given to him. He had been told by Ju to go and wait in his office while they are cleaning the party room next door. This was now again detached from his office thanks to a big poster made out of aluminum, picturing a big, red, scary monster called Cho'Gath. Even though Andreas had been told to wait, he has done so for almost 2 hours already. He started to get tired of the wait and decided it was about time he stood up from this stupid box and search for anyone to talk to. "But wait!" Andreas stopped. He had realized that it might be impolite to act so rushed. Maybe this was some kind of test, he thought to himself. Yes, that must be it. There is no way they would make him wait for two hours straight or, even more ridiculous, forget about him. They must have been trying his patience. Embarrassing himself in front of the team was no option, but this test proved to be harder than Andreas had previously expected. For some reason the air has gotten thicker and it was difficult to breathe normally. The ground was shaking lightly or at least Andreas perceived it as so. Drops of sweat were running down his face, chapping on his fists. Not much longer and he would lose it. Is there really nobody to release him to freedom? Anybody? In that exact moment a silence-breaking knocking from the door gained every bit of Andreas' attention. "Y-Yes? Come in!" He could hear the bells of relieve ringing from above the sky. Its sound fulfilled his heart. Finally, he regained his inner focus and was ready for whatever will come at him. Be it a gigantic dinosaur or a chainsaw-swinging clown. He would beat it. There was no task big enough for him not to solve. The door slowly opens, unfolding half the face of the man he has just recently seen. It was 'him'.

"Sorry I have kept you waiting, Sir." It was the man who has lately arrived to the party and unforgettable received known devastating kick. But to Andreas' very surprise, he had just now noticed the actual face of that man which was covered in some bandages. He must have been distracted by the tremendous performance of the Super Kick, he did not even notice. That's right, for Andreas knew that man oh-to-well.

"Jabbi!" Andreas failed to keep his collectiveness and rushed straight down to the injured man with full marathon speed. Confused, the man stuttered: "S-Sir? Hey, watch out watch out WATCH OUT!" It was too late. Unable to dodge, the man fell straight to the ground, cracking up the old wooden planks, as he let out a short, but intensive BLUEARGH. Ladies and gentlemen, he had just received yet another legendary technique - the Goldberg Spear.

Snapping out of his trance, Andreas has realized what he had just done. Being afraid he might have murdered his long buddy with his bear powers, he tried to wake him up with a few slaps to the face, carefully avoiding the forehead because that would be deadly. He stopped as he thought to himself that surely no one could survive after getting destroyed by two ancient, advanced wrestling moves. But this man did.

As the man laying on the ground moves an inch and tried to raise his hand, Andreas immediately grabbed it tightly, but carefully with his bear fists. Andreas came closer to his friend, trying to harken what he was trying to mumble. "I-I'm also glad… to see you…, Andi", were the words spoken from the man, his face now deeply covered in salty tears. As tears of his own ran down Andreas' sweet cheek, both of them nodded simultaneously, as if they would know exactly what the other is thinking at this very moment.

Shortly afterwards, Andreas helped him get back onto his feet as they both sat down – his friend was being given the box to sit on because he was still severely injured. They then began to have a small conversation Andreas was dying for the last two hours.

"Ahemmmmmm... so let me start off with a proper introduction, may I not, Andreas?"

"Of course. Please proceed", Andreas replied to his buddy who was wearing a sexy white lab coat.

"My name is Jabbi, and I'm one of the three human occupiers inside this facility – not counting you. Alongside with Daniel and Ju, who you have already met, we strive to keep this place intact, making it a fitting location for theses ship girls to rest and to live. My job in particular is to organize and to evaluate the data we have raised about anything relevant to the girls and finally to record it. Together with Daniel, I handle internal issues, in case there are any. I also kind of run the library, where you can find important historical references you may need. I say 'kind of', because most of the time there is not a single soul present, so there's not much to do. Well, I guess that's it for my part. I look forward to working with you again…, Sir", Jabbi finished his introducing sentences.

"I see, I see. So you guys are like the Top 3 of this naval base, huh? That's impressive. I'm glad to hear you made something out of yourselves", Andreas nods pleasantly.

"Exactly, but look who's talking. Compared to you, we are but your loyal 'slaves'. You are the big boss inside this building – be sure to take a little more pride at it." As Jabbi was trying to give his old comrade who is now his new boss a good advice, Andreas scratched his head.

"You know better than anyone else that I'm not the kind of person to boss others around and have fun while I'm at it. If everyone gets along with each other, that is more than enough for me to do my best as the commanding admiral," Andreas clarified.

Jabbi let out a short sigh. "Why weren't you born as a girl? That shit was too cute for me to handle."

"Don't bring up that topic again. Please," Andreas barked back.

"I'm sorry." Jabbi pet his check which was covered in the bandage mentioned before.

"…How's your injury?" Andreas quietly mumbled. He was still feeling guilty for the Goldberg Spear.

"Ah, it's fine. It happens a lot, so I'm used to it", Jabbi said as he shrugged with his shoulders.

"I don't think that's something you should say with such ease…", Andreas said with a tad of anxiety. "Speaking of the culprit, who is she? The pink-haired girl that kicked your face like it was the best she's at." While saying that Andreas tried to hide the fact that he was actually still quite impressed by the Sweet Chin Music that was mentioned at least 3000 times in this story.

"Her? Her name is Shiranui. She's a Kagerou Class Destroyer and also helps me out with my work from time to time."

"A destroyer, huh. If that's what a mere – and that's a careful 'mere' – destroyer can do to a human, I'm quite intrigued to see what the bigger ships can do. How many do we keep here actually?"

"Here. I have prepared a list containing every ship girl that's in use at the moment. Also, I've added a lot of detailed information in acquisition to their battle strength, capabilities, styles, humane characteristics and breast size. Please read it carefully and thoroughly", Jabbi reported as he handled over the scripts of paper he was carrying.

Ignoring the statement about having analyzed the breast size of the girls, Andreas took the documents and gave them a quick overlook. "Let's see…"

/

4th Ship, Kagerou Class Destroyer – YUKIKAZE

2nd Ship, Kagerou Class Destroyer – SHIRANUI

4th Ship, Shiratsuyu Class Destroyer – YUUDACHI

4th Ship, Fubuki Class Destroyer – MIYUKI

5th Ship, Fubuki Class Destroyer – MURAKUMO

4th Ship, Akatsuki Class Destroyer – INAZUMA

4th Ship, Ayanami Class Destroyer – AKEBONO

9th Ship, Mutsuki Class Destrroyer – YAYOI

Type B-1 Class Submarine – I-19

2nd Ship, Kuma Class Light Cruiser – KITAKAMI

1st Ship, Tenryuu Class Light Cruiser – TENRYUU

3rd Ship, Sendai Class Light Cruiser – NAKA

1st Ship, Aoba Class Heavy Cruiser – AOBA

1st Ship, Myoukou Class Heavy Cruiser – MYOUKOU

/

After flying over the essential parts of the documents, Andreas started to get a clearer image of the naval base's possession. There were more ship girls present than he had assumed at first. Leading and organizing them already seemed like no easy task any layman could accomplish. But before thinking about any of that, the young admiral had to get closer to his little soldiers. For him, this was the first step into the right direction. He has made his decision.

"So, what are you planning to do, Admiral? Since this is your first day, you can use it to get familiar with your surroundings and maybe chat with the others. I will inform you about tomorrow's program, when I see it fitting. Today, let's take it easy, k?" Jabbi recommended as he let out a silent but long-stretched yawn.

"Thank you very much, I will just do that", Andreas replied. "You seem tired, how come?"

"Well, it IS Monday. What do you expect? I could go back to dream land any time now to be frank with you…" Jabbi was trying not to doze off.

"I'll take it from here. Get some rest", Andreas agreed with his weary friend. "Let me ask one thing, though. That girl… Shiranui, was it? You said she would help you out here and then. Is she your assistant or anything of similar role?"

"If you put it that way, I guess she kind of is. Why do you ask?"

"Are you close?"

"…why?" Jabbi was feeling uneasy at the onslaught of Andreas' piercing questions.

"There is but one very important thing I want you to ask her."

Jabbi gulped. What is he planning? He could not possibly know…

"I want you… to ask her for an autograph. I beg you, man. You know I'm too shy for these kinda stuffs. Would you pl-?" Andreas was not able to finish his sentence, because it was now the time for Jabbi's bittersweet revenge. After having endured the pain of several wrestling moves, he now released a technique of his own. Without hesitation he chopped the admiral's forehead with the palm of his right hand with such an enormous impact, even the big and muscular Andreas went to the ground. The one and only finisher we all know and love was performed at that very moment. All Andreas could hear before losing consciousness was a short, yet ear-banging sound. Klatsch.


End file.
